


英格兰玫瑰

by season123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/season123/pseuds/season123
Summary: 2016年末Lewis真的想要放弃了，他无法和所有人对抗。他从不畏惧来自队友的竞争，但Nico所有的手段和伎俩已经让他疲倦不堪，甚至严重影响了他的状态。因为Nico不是别人，Nico是和他一同成长起来的朋友。他们一起开卡丁车、一起旅行度假、一起开车游遍欧洲、他们一起打闹、一起分享一个世界冠军的梦想......
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Kudos: 11





	英格兰玫瑰

Chapter 1.

2016年末

Lewis真的想要放弃了，他无法和所有人对抗。他从不畏惧来自队友的竞争，但Nico所有的手段和伎俩已经让他疲倦不堪，甚至严重影响了他的状态。

因为Nico不是别人，Nico是和他一同成长起来的朋友。他们一起开卡丁车、一起旅行度假、一起开车游遍欧洲、他们一起打闹、一起分享世界冠军的梦想。Lewis记得他们第一次一起登上大奖赛领奖台时的拥抱，他以为他们会一直要好下去。

而他们看似深厚的友谊却是如此不堪一击。显然，车队想让Nico赢，他不知道为什么，他做了能做的一切，而他现在只觉得无力和疲倦。Nico得到了他想要的冠军，所有人都很高兴，所有人。而Lewis自己说不上来是什么感觉，除了麻木。

Lewis麻木地去拥抱Nico，给他送去祝福，他看到Toto在旁边满意的笑容，而他只想快速离开，哪里都好，离他们远远的。

他还没想到离开梅赛德斯能去哪只车队之前，Nico突然宣布了退役。不知道为什么那一瞬间他想到的人是Toto，他之前知道吗？他现在震惊吗？

Lewis曾经以为他们有着不错的关系，虽然算不上朋友。而过去的一年，他们的关系也因为他和Nico的竞争变得糟的不能再糟，那些曾经Toto给他的灿烂自豪的笑容、热烈温暖的拥抱，让他觉得自己像个白痴。

如果这个时候他去到Toto的面前告诉他他要离开，这无疑会是一个巨大的打击，没有比这更好的了，Lewis甚至为了想象中报复的快感而激动地呼吸急促。

而当他从这种兴奋中清醒过来的时候，他已经站在了Toto家的门口，甚至穿着在摩纳哥家里的红格子外套和......毛绒拖鞋，此刻，在清晨湿冷的雾气里他站在Toto位于牛津的家门口？你在干什么？Lewis。

“Lewis？”Toto看起来像一夜老了10岁，声音也很疲惫。

“呃.......早上好，Toto。”

“早上好，Lewis。发生了什么事吗？”Toto看到Lewis仓促的样子和绞紧的手指，担心地问道。他本来打算尽快去见Lewis的，但没想到是这种方式。

Toto看到Lewis避开了他的目光，他咬了咬嘴唇低下头“我们能谈谈吗？Toto。”

告诉他，你要离开。

“喝点什么？你吃过早餐了吗？”Toto把他领到了壁炉正对面的沙发上，还给他披上了毯子。

这里很温暖。

Lewis看到壁炉里的火苗在跳动，火焰红色的光亮照在插满花瓶的玫瑰上。

“咖啡？还是？”

“热可可。”

Lewis没有注意到厨房里面的静默，他在盯着火焰发呆。

“热可可，加了一点枫糖。”

也许有过了20分钟，Lewis想。

“你想谈什么？”Toto拖近了一把沙发椅，坐在Lewis的面前。“我在听。”

Lewis快要把脑袋埋进了枫糖热可可里，告诉他，告诉他你要走。他的耳边像蜂房似的嗡嗡响起，心鼓噪着。“Toto......我.....”

Toto凑近了脑袋，看起来憔悴又小心。“什么？”

“我......我很抱歉。”不，这并不是他想要说的话，这并不是他的错！“但我会留下来。”

“Lewis，”

Lewis听到Toto明显放松下来的声音。

“Lewis，你会留下来？”Toto看着他的眼睛，那么近。

“我会留下来......是的，我会留下来。”

回应他的是Toto紧紧地拥抱，他有力的手臂勒地Lewis背痛。

Toto抓住他的双肩，直视着Lewis的眼睛，肯定地说“这与对错无关，Lewis。你不需要道歉，从来就不需要。这不是你的错，这不是你的错，不是，你的错，你一直都知道，不是吗？”

枫糖是甜的，热可可是甜的。

亲吻是苦的，触摸是炽热的，他的舌头尝起来像灰烬的味道。继续下去会毁了他们的关系，但当他说“错不在你。”的时候，Lewis哭得像一个委屈终于有地方能发泄的孩子。我们关系本来就不怎么样，让糟糕的关系变得更糟又能怎么样呢？他想。 

“你要向我保证......”

“我向你保证。”

“尊重我，支持我，坦诚地对待我，没有秘密。”

“我向你保证。”


End file.
